Yaanari
“Ugly creatures? Well, clearly you have never seen their women, best night of my life.” - Elites Commander Yalri, joking before before battles on Yaan. The following noted by Scholar of Ciphers Yeshen’e Shou, a writer during the Southeastern Wars period. Famous for her writings and Essays on the Yaanari and her activism for integration of Yaanari immigrants into the Commonwealth. The Yaanari are a sapient species of reptilian creatures. They have a nation called the Yaanari League. Unlike the Karthemas, they are a reptilian species that stands around ten feet tall, and are noted for being particularly aggressive and violent to outsiders. Though Dyss Beserkers are hailed by both humans and Yaanari to be worse. Yet for all the species that spawned west of the Commonwealth, none stand close to the League in their Infamy and their lack of really valuable detail on their society. Even prior to my first book the Yaanari Histories, I was recently told by a close friend who had recently married a Kithri that, “What is there to talk about? Aren’t they just raiders like the Nordic peoples prior to Christendom?” Yet it wasn’t until I had read a particularly xenophobic piece on the Yaanari biology that I decided to learn more about the supposed barbarians on the edge of the Alir Commune. While the Commonwealth was famous for ‘blacklisting’* those who failed to meet scholarly criteria, racism and fake ideas is something that, unless against a target of propaganda, is a evil to the egalitarian virtues of the Commonwealth’s state. Yaanari Biology The sheer difference in Yaanari biology between the sexes has been described by some to be terrifying to digest. As a noted biologist, honorific creatures are common such as Biluan Redemon Spiders, yet rarely are creatures of terror as something like the Yaanari. For, while Biluans are snail headed violators of all life and Redamon Vekter Spiders are the size of a Ortan train car and have poison that is able to drip through meters of Silk concrete. The Yaanari have a skill that makes them able to punch far above their weight in almost every accord, a skill that has lead some biologists to worry if they could cause a mass extinction of all life by way of said ability. Simply put, Yaanari woman have such well designed and specialized wombs, that the genetic make up of which can trigger instant insemination and the creation of a new life no matter the species or genetic makeup. Well, a best summery is an action, so lets take the Dyss, violent, evil, and cruel religious zealot's who’s biology is composed of trillions of microorganisms that form a grey goo that reproduces asexually. A test subject, who’s name is anonymous, was impregnated with the genetic tissue and able to produce a completely virile Dyss-Yaanari hybrid. One which could proceed to make children with all other phenotype's of half breeds, a feat that the Yaanari pride themselves on to an exceptional amount. This ability, mixed with the awe inspiring difference in size and mass of the two sexes. Females or Bolgots weigh 245 pounds on a average and standing at least 13 feet tall at the shoulder. Males weigh about 200 pounds, and measure at 9 feet. Leading to a society that is almost entirely run by baronesses and their harems of slaves. Leaving a thoroughly sexist matriarchal society. This feat of natural organization made the Yaanari where the first species to have a population that exceeded one billion.Category:Species Category:Yaanari